Naruto Elric the Lost Fox
by Alex the W
Summary: Naruto is trained by Edward and Alphonse after being banished after bringing back sasuke. Warning very serious atm.


**Naruto Elric the Lost Fox**

Written by: Nat Elric

* * *

 _for Edward and Alphonse who believed in me_

 _for Katie who loved me_

 _for Death who waited for me_

* * *

Dear those that might read this in the future. Don't do what I did. What I am going to tell you is not fiction, not even close to it. Take these warnings to heart, take my life as a lesson, and don't do what I did.

My name is Nat Elric or it is now. However I used to be known as Naruto Uzumaki. I believe I should start at the beginning of my many mistakes, my first mistake.

Chapter 1 – My loves death

At the time I thought nothing could go wrong. I thought everything would be okay, that it would all work out. How foolish I was.

This may sound fantastical to you but I was from another world, a world where alchemy was not really taught, we had something like it but it wasn't alchemy. I was born in a village called Konoha. It was a beautiful village surrounded by a forrest, but like most thing that look beautiful outside, on the inside it was ugly. I was orphaned as a baby and grew up neglected. I lived on the streets after being kicked out by the orphanage. Luckily I was saved by the Hokage - he's the leader of Konoha. And as a child I was bullied by children and adults alike, but that's not whats important. What's important was a person named Sasuke, He was someone who I thought was my friend, my brother. But I was wrong. Terribly wrong.

He betrayed our village, our home, in exchange for power. Still thinking about it now disgusts me, I was such a fool back then, I thought I could save him, that I could change him make him come back to the village willingly and that we could be brothers again. What a fool I was.

Of course there were good times back then. But there was also so much blood. However despite all this I still managed to bring Sasuke back home. He was roughened up and so was I. But I was just happy I brought him home. Sakura thanked me before taking Sasuke to the hospital. I was going to be fine, my healing factor took care of that for me.

Around a week went by before I was brought to the village council in chains. They chained me on the accusations that I hurt their 'precious' Uchiha 'too much'. By hurt they obviously meant his pride as they told me I had to fight him again. And so I did, I won but I lost an arm in the process. Here's what happened:

They dragged me into the arena, still in chains. They then left me in the middle of it so that I could see the entire stadium filling up. I saw how all the adults in the village seemed to be disgusted with me. Why? Because I held a demon inside me, it was so stupid, they can't even tell the difference between a jail and a prisoner.

Anyway, as the seats filled up I saw him walk towards me cockily with a disgusting sneer on his face. He bent down so that we were face to face before he said 'hey there loser, ready to die?' In a response I spat in his face. He reeled back in disgust wiping my spit out of his eyes. 'Fine! You want to die painfully! A loser like you doesn't even deserve last words!' He shouted out so that all the stadium could hear him. He was corrupted by power already.

He then looked at me with disgust riddled on his face. I laughed at him and said 'So this is my execution huh? Maybe a few more chains and lights might make it more fair for you.' The crowd of villagers started shouting insults at me before Sasuke held up his hand and silenced them.

'Still joking even now. You really are an idiot. This is where you die!' Sasuke kept on spouting out nonsense so I drowned him out. I was focusing on my chains trying to break them. I could do it, with some help from Kuruma, it would be easy. I then noticed that Sasuke had stopped talking his head off and was drawing chakra into his hand. I knew it had to be now or never. As he charged his chakra I drew on Kuruma's chakra. His Chidori was ready and he was charging towards me, I remember how it felt like it was moving in slow motion. My chakra flared and I broke my chains. I jumped to the right in an attempt to dodge his attack but it didn't work. I lost my left arm. His arm pierced right through it, I could hear the sickening crack of the bones and the burning of flesh. I almost screamed or threw up from the pain. But I couldn't I had to appear strong. Even if I died today I had to die fighting, not throwing up while he struck me through the heart.

As soon as my arm fell to the ground with a thud, there was an uproar in the crowd. Sasuke charged at me again, all I could do was dodge his attacks. Before long it was time, the time when he relied on his second Chidori, charging up his chakra I could only do one thing. I started drawing chakra in to my right palm, I imagined the raw energy of it twirling and spinning uncontrollably, it was harder without my left hand to help, so I had to concentrate. I understood then, it was an uncontrollable energy it wouldn't bend to my wills unless my will was stronger, but I didn't have enough time. He was already running towards me. I just imagined an extra arm and it was there Kuruma's chakra formed a tail arm that completed my Rasengan.

When Sasuke was 20 meters away from me I charged towards him. 15 meters I could hear screams but I blocked them out. 10 meters I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. 5 meters I saw her, Sakura running in between us to stop us, just like last time, but this time there was no Kakashi to save her. 4 meters she's in between us but I can't stop. 3 meters I can't look anymore. 2 meters I could almost smell her aroma. 1 meter it was too late. 0 meters.

A sickening squelch bounded throughout the stadium. I couldn't look but I knew what happened. After what felt like an eternity of silence, the sound of footsteps advancing towards us was heard. And I heard Tsunade shout 'What the hell is going on here?' But that I could feel the tension change as she saw what happened. 'On who's authorisation was this on!' Tsunade shouted again, no one answered. A squelching sound as Sasuke pulled his arm out of her was made then a thud was heard.

'What have I done?' Sasuke asked. I looked too the ground and tears started to from in my eyes. She's dead. My first love, My only love, Is dead. I crumpled to the ground, and I cried. I couldn't believe it, no I wouldn't believe it. She couldn't be dead I said in my head. 'Sakura I'm sorry' I heard Sasuke say as he fell to the ground next to her. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were tinted yellow but the tint slowly faded as his tears formed. This was the end, the death of team 7, not with a bang, but with a whimper.

I looked at Sakura's face, she looked so serene. 'Why, why did she have to die?' I cried out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. I looked up and it was Tsunade and I saw Kakashi with his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They were both crying, their student had also died.

 **A.N. This was a very serious chapter. It was an idea from the fox sage so thank you fox sage. Anywho, sorry if I made you cry, and if you didn't what kind of heartless monster are you? So this was my first time really writing something sad. And what do you think of the writing style do you like that its in a more bookish style like Naruto himself wrote it? If not please tell me why. If you do please favourite and review for any other comments. I do try to look for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes but it can be hard sometimes and I'm only human so I miss stuff out. Anyway sorry to the fox sage for taking so damn long with this story and PMing you back. And sorry for my other readers in other stories who clicked on this for something new, I know that it has been like two years and stuff but srsly soz. Anyway don't expect any new chapters soon since I have exams tomorrow and I will probs procrastinate a lot. Bai! P.S. I'll try to make my chapters longer from now on!**


End file.
